Angel
by Ruell
Summary: There was always something special about her he could never name, but right now he had things more important than naming his feelings. " Did you sleep with Trish?" Austin harshly whispered into Dez's ear. Like that.


Jealousy is an ugly feeling. She should quell this desire to snatch him away from her, but when there's an opening, it's an opening. She pretended her eyes didn't twinkle in interest when she saw Carrie stomp her foot and storm off towards the beach with a very confused Dez staring at her retreating back. She smirked, slinking up behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong, Dez? You and Carrie fight?" She manages to sweetly say, with her head tilted just right and her eyebrows raised enough to show concern. He sighed.

"We've been fighting more lately, and I don't know why. It is mostly me standing there being able to throw a few words in, and she is in my face accusing me of something." He looks back to where she left. "I don't know what is up with her, Trish." He rubbed the back of his neck, staring into the distance.

"Just give her time, all are going to fight at times… you just got to work through it. "He nodded. "You're right. Thanks Trish!" He gave her a quick hug, then pulled back to look at her.

"What?"

"You've been strangely nice to me, lately… Is there something you want?" Trish crossed her arms and gave her signature scowl.

"Not from you, stupid. I can be nice at times too, you know. Not just Ally." She rolled her eyes. Dez seemed to relax from that.

"Well thank you, Trish. You're such a great friend!" He pats her shoulder before bouncing off. She dusts off the imaginary dust off.

 _I'm not your friend_

With senior year, applying for schools, and planning for graduation- everyone seemed out of touch. They were growing up and, probably, away from her. So she began to try to hang out with them more, but with Austin and Ally dating now and with their careers taking place with that… they barely had time to hang out with her. So, like any other human, she craved contact and the reassuring presence of someone.

And that someone was Dez.

He was more available than not, and by default she just decided she should stick to him. Everything was just out of need to be with someone. He view of him did not change until they went to the movies together, waiting on Carrie to come back with her drink. Why she waited until after they were seated to get popcorn, she'll never know. It was when she was absorbed into the scene, that she stuck her hand into the bowl… only to land it on top of a warm, smooth hand. She pulled back as if burnt.

" Sorry." Came Dez's reply as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Trish put her hand in her lap, feeling goosebumps rise up her arm and a wash of giddiness bubble up in her mouth. A giggle, it was a _giggle_ she was swallowing back. She started to imagine scooting her hand back to where his arm was resting on the arm rest and linking their hands together to see how his felt. Would he have butterfingers? Would he have sparse hair on the sides of his hand? To feel her hand enveloped in his, the contrast of skin tones together in perfect harmony. To share his warmth with the low lighting of the theater to set the mood of secrecy.

She could-

" Sorry I'm late. I forgot what movie we were watching."

Dez stood up to let her through, she nudged Trish's leg a bit as she sat down in the seat Dez was previously in. Her dainty flowery scent wafted Trish's nose and it was at that moment Trish hated Carrie. Everything she did after that was annoying. She would find excuses why she could not hang out with her, whenever there was an offer. Carrie and Dez was shoved down her throat each time she was around them. It made her sick. She dared not tell Ally, because Ally was under the impression she was still in love with Jace.

So does Jace.

Speaking of, she should be getting dressed for their date. He was in town and he wanted to see her.

She didn't want to see him.

She was sorely tempted to cancel it and wait for him to leave town. But that would draw attention to her. She studied her outfit. Stonewashed jeans, Tom's, and a blouse. That's about as dressed up as she will be for today. She did pull off her hairbow and fluffed up her hair. Jace likes that. She should be happy that she has a man that will make time for her. Really, she did like him.

Why lie, though?

She sighed, she needs a nap.

/

Dez was watching a show on his phone, when there was a tap on his window. He turned to see Trish in a tree with her hair disheveled, lipstick smeared on her lips to cheek, and a tear in her jeans. He opened the window.

" Trish! It's late! Why are you dressed like that? What happened?" She didn't say nothing as she climbed through the window, stone faced. As he studied her more, her shirt was hanging off one shoulder, slightly torn and her eyes were glued on his.

" Tri-mmf!" He was ambushed into a hug by Trish who buried her face in his shirt. He cautiously put a hand on her back, rubbing it. She pulled away from him. She toed off her shoes, studying the room as she did so.

" I can't go back … at least for tonight. He'll still be there"

" Who?"

" I'm spending the night here. Where's your clothes drawer?" He pointed to the nightstand beside his bed.

" Trish, I don't understand.." She stalked to the drawer, fishing out some pajamas.

" You don't need to. I need a place to sleep and your house was close by. That's it. Now when I come back from changing, I expect a space in the bed and the lights off." Dez nodded. " Good." While she was changing, he shut the window and put her shoes on the side of the bed she was to take. Something was up.

And he is going to find out.


End file.
